


Mermaid AU

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: Stand alone fics [2]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Oop, mermaid au, throwback to last mermay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: part of mermay from 2019:) the only things yall should know I guess are that the anarchists are merpeople and the renegades are humans. merpeople are considered dangerous bc of the anarchists, and the renegades were mostly former merpeople who chose to live on land. merpeople in this world have the power to go on land and have legs, but the longer they’re on land, the harder it is to change back into a merperson. I had a lot of backstory/information that I wont dump on yall bc it isn’t necessary to this short fic soooo enjoy:)))
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Stand alone fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674508
Kudos: 10





	Mermaid AU

**Author's Note:**

> moving my works from tumblr (nova-artino-is-a-queen). enjoy!

Fighting a criminal for robbing a supermarket was _not_ how Adrian wanted to spend his Saturday night.

Things had been relatively quiet in Gatlon recently, so Adrian and his team figured that their patrol would be mostly uneventful, and hopefully, result in them being released early. Not that Adrian didn’t like patrol. It was just that it got boring when there wasn’t any actual crime.

And while he was technically fighting crime now, it wasn’t wholly for a worthy cause. Who robs a supermarket close to midnight anyways?

He supposed he should be treating the situation with more enthusiasm. After all, they were currently chasing the infamous Nightmare through Gatlon. She had shown up at a smaller supermarket and held the workers at gunpoint until she got what she needed. Adrian’s team had barely spotted her escaping the store after all getting messages from their communicator bands about her appearance.

Nightmare had proven herself to be a tricky one. The Renegades had been chasing her for almost six months now, and she always managed to disappear before they could catch her. But now tonight. Adrian was determined to get her, corner her, arrest her. It wasn’t because he wanted the credit and fame for her capture. But she had already caused the Renegades and Gatlon enough trouble in the past six months. Her villainous ways had to come to an end. It was the right and just thing to do.

Also she had embarrassed Sketch’s team more than once by beating them, despite being outnumbered.

But Adrian definitely didn’t hold personal grudges when it came to villains. That led to revenge, and he strived for justice. Two completely different things.

“Where is she going?” Ruby shouted from behind Adrian. He could tell she was getting tired of running from the way her breathing got heavier and heavier.

“I don’t know,” Adrian replied. He glanced around them, ahead of them. Nightmare was a good thirty feet away, and she kept turning corners, which made gaining on her increasingly difficult.

“Let’s split up.” Danna appeared beside him, her pulled back dreads whipping in every direction. “Ruby, Oscar, go left, since she likes turning that way; Adrian, you and I keep straight.” Their team did as she said, Oscar and Ruby leaving them, with Oscar trailing behind Ruby a good amount.

Nightmare peaked over her shoulder at them, then, as Danna pointed out, turned left. A gust of wind, filled with salt, slowed Adrian down in realization. He regained his speed as quickly as he had lost it.

“The ocean,” was all he managed to yell in Danna’s direction.

“What?” He thought he saw Danna shaking her head in his peripheral vision. “Why the _hell_ is she going to the ocean? Doesn’t she know it’s dangerous?”

But they pursued her still, and soon, the concrete beneath them became sand, making running more difficult. Oscar and Ruby rushed over to them. They must’ve figured it out as well.

Together, Adrian’s team chased Nightmare down the beach until she ran out of room to run, ending up on a long dock. The wind had increased, blowing sand up into their faces. Nightmare seemed unaffected by it, only acknowledging it when it blew her short hair in front of her face. She tucked the strands back into her hood.

“It’s over, Nightmare.” Oscar leaned on his specialized crutches. “You have nowhere to run. Surrender to the Renegades.”

“Or what?” Nightmare tilted her chin up, cocky. Her eyes glinted, as if she knew something they didn’t, and she was inwardly laughing because of it.

“You’ll be arrested either way,” Adrian spoke up. He took a step closer to her on the dock. “But if you surrender, it’ll be much easier and your punishment will be lessened.”

Nightmare rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” She looked behind her at the waves, then back at the Renegades. Her hand that wasn’t clutching a gun went to her neck. Adrian blinked, not sure if he was seeing things when her neck began to glow a soft green.

“What is that?” Danna demanded, positioning her feet defensively.

“None of your concern.” Nightmare winked at her. “Well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime, yeah?” she addressed toward the rest of the group. All four of them yelled and ran forward as she turned and dived into the water.

“I don’t see her.” Ruby got down on her knees and bent over the water, although it was too dark to see anything.

Danna cursed and hit Adrian on the arm. When he gave her a questioning look, she pointed ahead without saying anything, eyes transfixed on what was before her.

When Adrian and the others saw what she was pointing at, they cursed as well.

Far enough from the beach was a girl with short hair in the water, with bare shoulders and stuff that glimmered against the moonlight on her cheeks and neck. Adrian could only see her eyes, due to the darkness and distance between them. They stared at one another for a moment. Adrian knew those eyes anywhere.

The girl shook her head, as if coming out of a trance, and dove beneath the waves. Ruby gasped from beside him as a long tail rose up and quickly followed behind her.

Danna gulped. “We have to go to the Council immediately and tell them what we saw and what this means.”

“You think they’re going to care that Nightmare is a mermaid?” Oscar asked, eyebrows furrowed. “All that explains is how she’s been able to get away.”

“They’ll care,” Adrian assured his teammates, gulping. “Danna’s right. This confirms that Nightmare is an Anarchist.”


End file.
